


Rage, Rage against the Dying of the Light

by truc



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Death, Gen, Hurt, Mourning, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13006128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truc/pseuds/truc
Summary: Jason races to save Batman. He arrives too late.





	Rage, Rage against the Dying of the Light

Jason hated this powerlessness feeling, as if no matter how much he pushed himself, he knew he couldn't get in time. He didn't follow any of the rules of circulation, he didn't hesitate. He couldn't be late. 

He ran on the slopping cement after his motorcycle got shot under him, shooting at them, never missing a foothold. He didn't let his mind think about Batman. There was too many feelings to be sorted now, too many feelings he didn't want to sort out. His breath was shortened, he was almost out of munitions, yet he ran to the abandoned school, where Batman should be, bullets raining on him. He felt one connect on his thigh, still he ran. 

He jumped in the window, his guns ready to take them down. Bru- Batman was there, or at least, his suit was lying on the ground. His heart felt too big and too small, still he ran. 

"Batman! We have to f**king go!", he yelled at the big bat. There was no responding grunt, no movement. Bruce was ignoring him like he did when Jason would try to cause trouble in the Batmobile to get the older man to talk. Sometimes, he managed to get a smile out of the man. Jason would never admit those were among his best memories. 

Red Hood felt for Batman's pulse on his neck, it was slowing. Jason ripped out his mask in frustration, holding a small mirror in front of Bruce's mouth. Nothing. 

"Red Hood? Did you find Batman?", Oracle's worried voice said from his comm. He didn't want to answer. But Bruce may still be able to be saved. 

"He's down. I don't feel his pulse nor does he breathe", Jason's almost panicky voice answered. There was no answer for a moment then, she said, "I'm sending reinforcement. We are getting him out now". 

Red Hood didn't answer. He pulled Batman to an area he could be protected. Then, he looked for a wound on Batman. He found only one. Bruce had been shot to his heart with a close ranged weapon. Red Hood knew Batman was dead.

Jason tugged out the cowl, knowing how to open it without getting attacked by the suit, it was something you remembered once you were a Robin. It was something you updated even if you wanted him dead. It is something you knew how to do. 

But Jason never knew what to do with Bruce. He never knew how to handle it. His kindness, his controlled anger, his guilt, his remorse. 

It was ironic the outcast of the family was the one to find him dead. This was not Dick's moment, nor Tim's nor Damian's. This was probably the only time he would get Bruce all for himself before the funeral he couldn't be attending. So Jason carded Bruce's hair softly, murmuring words Bruce might have said at his death. 

"They won't hurt you now. You're safe, Bruce. I won't let them disturb you now that you finally have the peaceful sleep you so longed for. I'll fight them. Your mission never let you go. But, now, it's on us, Bruce..."

Jason didn't know how long he held his father's body on his lap, his fingers memorizing his father's strangely innocent face. He heard them come in. First Dick stopping at the sight. Then Damian's loud voice denying his father could be mortal. Jason know they saw him cry. It didn't matter. For a short moment, Bruce was still his.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce kind of goes crazy because of Jason's death. Jason goes crazy when Bruce is thought dead. But what would happen if Jason was the one who could save Batman and didn't get there in time?


End file.
